<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty and the Bear by Arlia Eien (Arlia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877997">Beauty and the Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien'>Arlia Eien (Arlia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois mois depuis la fin de la guerre. La paix s’installe et les anciens pilotes poursuivent leur chemin à leur façon. Pour combien de temps ? Réparer les Gundams reste prioritaire : une nouvelle occasion de se croiser pour Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell. ...et peut-être bien de construire autre chose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell &amp; Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty and the Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette histoire est la troisième séquelle de ma fic à chapitres <i>Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite</i> et des OS <i>Kiss and Fly</i> et <i>Frozen Solution</i> qu’il est préférable de lire si vous souhaitez comprendre le pourquoi des actions de Duo et Heero dans cet OS.</p><p>Pour ceux qui souhaitent tout de même lire sans connaître les fictions de base, voici un court résumé qui vous permettra d’en profiter : Trois mois depuis la fin de la guerre. La paix s’installe et les anciens pilotes poursuivent leur chemin à leur façon. Pour combien de temps ? Réparer les Gundams reste prioritaire : une nouvelle occasion de se croiser pour Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell. ...et peut-être bien de construire autre chose.</p><p>Cette histoire est la suite directe de <i>Frozen Solution</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au sortir de la guerre, si on avait dit à Heero Yuy qu’il songerait à se créer une nouvelle couverture scolaire, en temps de paix, il y aurait eu une bonne chance qu’il leur rit au nez.</p><p>Certes, Heero avait toujours plus ou moins apprécié les cours particuliers qu’il avait reçus sur pas mal de sujets. Mais l’école… Chaque fois, il avait été confronté à des cours d’un niveau terriblement inférieur au sien – notamment en mathématiques où le niveau attendu pour sa classe d’âge était ridicule – et à d’autres cours où il ne serait pas parvenu à dissimuler le fait qu’il était totalement largué s’il avait dû rester plus de quinze jours – le pire était sans doute la littérature, l’étude de textes de fiction lui semblant une perte de temps abyssale.</p><p>Mais il y avait pire que les cours de littérature qu’il était toujours possible de sécher : devoir supporter les autres. Qu’on attende de lui qu’il s’intègre dans un groupe. L’enjeu étant d’autant plus central qu’il avait systématiquement été en internat.</p><p>Alors suivre à nouveau des cours, retrouver un contexte scolaire, c’était bien l’une des dernières expériences sociales qu’il avait envie de vivre.</p><p>L’idée lui était repassée par la tête suite à un courrier reçu d’un de ses anciens professeurs particuliers. Celui d’Histoire. Il avait toujours été fasciné par l’Histoire moderne. Après tout, c’est elle qui permettait de juger la direction que prenait l’humanité, elle qui permettait de se forger son opinion sur la politique actuelle, de savoir ce qu’on désirait pour le futur.</p><p>C’était un prodige plutôt fameux que Dr. J ait réussi à convaincre un universitaire de consacrer quelques heures par semaine à un gamin de onze ans. Pendant trois ans. Et en même temps, avec l’Alliance Terrestre et OZ qui réécrivaient les bases de données, faisant disparaître l’assassinat d’Heero Yuy tout comme tant d’autres évènements, que pouvaient bien penser les historiens ? Ce professeur avait beau être terrien, vu les ouvrages auxquels il avait contribué, il y avait peu de place au doute sur le fait que lui et quelqu’un comme Dr. J aient la même ligne d’idée concernant la situation géopolitique. Concernant ce qu’avait essayé d’insuffler le leader politique Heero Yuy, à qui il devait son nom de code.</p><p>Sachant cela, ce n’était au final peut-être pas si étonnant – ni osé – pour l’homme d’envoyer cette lettre, le sous-entendu concernant le fait qu’il ait certainement enseigné quelques années à un futur pilote de Gundam n’apparaissant même plus comme une supposition extravagante.</p><p>Il avait compté qu’Heero devait avoir seize ans, juste assez pour passer les évaluations requises pour entrer dans un cursus universitaire. Il affirmait qu’il pourrait influer sur l’acceptation de son dossier quoiqu’il choisisse – mais que tant qu’à faire, il préférerait que 01 fasse un dossier de candidature pour sa matière. ...et que ce cursus était disponible à distance.</p><p>Cela signifiait deux choses : avec cette solution, il n’aurait pas besoin d’avoir une vie sédentaire ; et il n’aurait pas besoin de supporter des condisciples.</p><p>C’était inattendu, mais la proposition le séduisait.</p><p>Peut-être aussi parce que ce professeur avait été un des seuls à apprécier sa façon de réfléchir et pas seulement ses bons résultats – comme si autre chose qu’un résultat parfait aurait été acceptable, dans le cadre de son entraînement. C’était sans doute l’enseignement où il avait été le moins considéré comme un soldat, dont on attendait réactivité, compétence, mais surtout obéissance absolue.</p><p>Bien sûr, la proposition n’était pas désintéressée. Heero saisissait totalement l’attrait que pouvait être le contact direct avec un des cinq pilotes de Gundam pour quelqu’un dont le métier était également de prendre du recul sur la géopolitique des dernières décennies, d’écrire et d’être publié. Il était une mine d’information pour quelqu’un d’extérieur à l’armée, la possibilité d’accéder à des détails connus des seuls pilotes, d’écrire l’Histoire presque en direct en ayant un point de vue autre que le point de vue officiel de la Sphère Terrestre, de l’Alliance Terrestre avant elle, ou même de OZ ; ces deux dernières ayant eu à cœur de dissimuler au maximum l’existence des évènements qui auraient porté atteinte à leur image ou auraient été des preuves de leurs manipulations.</p><p>Et cela pourrait être intéressant et libérateur de documenter des évènements de la guerre. Ça pourrait être une façon de se distancier, de tourner la page.</p><p>Alors Heero avait pris le temps de croiser l’homme, quelques jours plus tard, juste avant son départ pour les Colonies. Il ne lui avait rien promis, n’avait rien confirmé, mais avait pris en note les références qu’il lui avait données, les délais à respecter et les autres informations qu’il avait bien voulu lui donner.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Heero était ensuite retourné sur L1.</p><p>En remontant, il n’avait pas su à quoi s’attendre. Dr. J était resté un moment là-haut avec une partie de son personnel. Heero ne l’avait pas su sur le coup – et ça avait été la dernière de ses préoccupations – mais la quasi-totalité de ceux qui avaient accompagné Dr. J dans les colonies y avaient perdu la vie soit lors de la capture du scientifique, soit dans les semaines qui avaient précédé. Les locaux auraient donc pu ne plus du tout être sécurisés, rien ne garantissant que la base de données soit encore d’actualité. Sa meilleure garantie, en fait, était que Dr. J lui ait parlé du matériel de cryogénisation. La vidéo datait de novembre dernier, et il n’imaginait pas Dr. J mentionner quelque chose qui n’existait plus.</p><p>Tout n’était pas en état de fonctionnement, mais à son soulagement, les lieux restaient opérationnels pour fondre. Le stock était légèrement meilleur que ce qu’il avait craint, lui permettant de remettre en fonction le matériel et de vérifier son efficacité en commençant à produire quelques pièces.</p><p>Suite à cela, il avait échangé pas mal de messages avec Duo pour l’informer de ses besoins en matériaux avec le plus d’exactitude possible en prenant en compte les pièces et métaux bruts que les Sweepers avaient cédé au pilote du Deathscythe.</p><p>Duo n’était pas remonté sur L2, contrairement à ce qu’il lui avait dit, s’octroyant un crochet via L4 pour récupérer les minerais dont ils auraient besoin une fois le stock actuel écoulé.</p><p>Heero savait très bien chez qui pouvait loger Duo, le temps de leurs échanges, et que Quatre Raberba Winner ne devait pas non plus être dupe concernant la vocation de ce qu’il vendait à son ami.</p><p>Étant donné que c’étaient officiellement les Sweepers qui traitaient avec l’entreprise familiale dont Quatre était l’héritier, Heero avait choisi de lui aussi faire comme si de rien n’était.</p><p>Si Heero n’était pas resté en contact avec lui sur une base régulière comme cela était le cas avec Duo, il avait toute confiance en la discrétion de Quatre concernant cette vente de métaux bruts. 04 avait forcément ses soupçons sur ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. Heero lui avait demandé les plans du Zero, avant ça. En plus, rien ne disait qu’il ne faisait pas de même de son côté sur L4.</p><p>Aucun des cinq pilotes de Gundam n’était adepte d’un pacifisme synonyme de non-violence, même si Quatre se distinguait par son respect des lois de la guerre et une préoccupation humanitaire plus prégnante.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Heero se sentit plutôt satisfait quand Duo lui annonça enfin son arrivée, prévue pour le vingt mars. Le fait que les choses soient mises en route le même mois où il avait eu son électrochoc le soulageait.</p><p>À cours de métal depuis quelques jours, il avait consacré son temps à rechercher d’éventuelles menaces pour la paix, et s’était davantage penché sur la politique mise en œuvre, qu’il s’agisse de voir ce que recouvraient vraiment les Preventers, créés par le gouvernement, tout comme les dossiers des officiels et le degré de protection accordé à chaque personnalité en fonction de son importance. À en croire ses premières recherches, c’était des plus légers. Peut-être même au point de se demander quel l’objectif il y avait derrière la création de la police préventive, à part recaser d’anciens soldats de l’Alliance et de OZ.</p><p>S’il n’y avait pas de raison objective de s’inquiéter, le contexte, lui, n’était pas net. Et Heero était du coup plutôt content que Duo arrive avec un chargement qui permettrait de corriger sa négligence au sujet du Zero.</p><p>À son arrivée, contrairement aux fois précédentes, Duo ne s’arrêta pas à quelques distances et s’approcha jusqu’à lui passer le bras en travers des épaules. Heureusement, Duo ne le colla pas davantage, et retira son bras avant qu’Heero n’ait à le repousser pour lui indiquer que ça suffisait.</p><p>Puis, sans laisser le temps à Heero d’intégrer la marque d’affection à laquelle il venait d’avoir droit, Duo lança la conversation sur les mêmes banalités auxquelles il avait toujours droit quand ils se revoyaient après un moment.</p><p>Étant donné qu’ils n’allaient pas rester sur place, Heero se mit en mouvement, Duo à sa suite. Ils parcoururent en quelques instants le chemin vers le hangar principal.</p><p>« Y a les mêmes installations sur L4. C’est même plus grand, plus la taille de ce que tu as sur Terre. » Revenant de L4, Duo avait une fois de plus plein de choses à lui raconter.</p><p>Heero ne comprenait pas vraiment ce flot verbal. Il se demanda quand est-ce que l’ex-02 avait pris le pli de lui raconter sa vie dès qu’ils se voyaient. C’était bizarre. Il avait pourtant sans doute bien dû discuter avec Quatre. Ce n’était pas le manque de contact humain qui en était la cause. Est-ce qu’il avait droit à ce bavardage parce qu’il lui avait manqué ?</p><p>Bof, peu importe.</p><p>Pas que ça le dérange.</p><p>Enfin, en tout cas, maintenant, ça ne le dérangeait plus.</p><p>« Il répare aussi ? » Répondit-il à l’adresse du natté.</p><p>« Ouais, je pense. »</p><p>Pas que son Gundam, d’ailleurs. Sa Colonie aussi avait encore besoin de réparations structurelles suite aux dommages subis.</p><p>Duo se tut, se contentant de le fixer quelques instants, alors qu’ils continuaient leur marche. Les dernières fois où il l’avait regardé comme ça, à chaque fois une question désagréable concernant de près ou de loin sa santé avait suivi.</p><p>« Tu dors mieux ici ? » Demanda Duo, la voix moins assurée.</p><p>« Ça peut aller. »</p><p>C’était vrai. Un retour dans les colonies et surtout la dépense d’énergie liée à la production des premières pièces l’avaient aidé à adopter un rythme de vie plus ...habituel. Et à dormir davantage.</p><p>« Tu voudras qu’on dorme ensemble ? »</p><p>Un signe négatif de la tête lui répondit.</p><p>« Tu as une cabine individuelle pas loin du hangar. Je n’ai pas tout remis en service. »</p><p>« Ok. »</p><p>Duo se sentait un poil déçu, et en même temps, Heero ne l’avait pas non plus envoyé balader. Bah, pas grave, il était déjà bien content de revoir Heero pour plusieurs jours. Entre lui et Quatre, il enchaînait le temps passé avec les anciens pilotes, et il aimait bien cette sensation de rester en mouvement, de voir l’un ou l’autre ami. C’était mieux que la routine qu’il se tapait en restant sur L2.</p><p>Sa réflexion fut coupée, Heero reprenant la parole :</p><p>« Je n’ai que des rations de survie ici. »</p><p>Duo grimaça. Bon, au moins, il lui avait dit. Il ferait avec, après tout il n’était pas ici en vacances.</p><p>« T’as jamais envie de manger autre chose ? »</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question.</p><p>Duo soupira, restant quelques pas en arrière. Comme il était vêtu de son spandex et de son débardeur, il en profita pour le regarder. Il ne lui semblait pas spécialement plus maigre que pendant la guerre, sa morphologie n’avait guère changé.</p><p>Lui avait vachement plus d’appétit, sans grossir non plus. Sans doute qu’il dépensait plus d’énergie au quotidien. Quoi qu’il en soit, l’heure avancée semblait les inviter à se reposer, de lourdes journées les attendant sans nul doute.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dès le lendemain, ils se mirent sérieusement au travail, Duo se familiarisant avec les installations. Ils conjuguèrent leurs efforts, tachant de faire fonctionner le système puis d’optimiser le travail. Aucun d’eux n’avait eu l’occasion de travailler sur la partie fonderie de façon approfondie et ce qu’elle pouvait impliquer en termes de contraintes matérielles, temps de refroidissement, gestion du stock. Découvrir ça à deux était vraiment agréable, pour Duo. Heero ayant fait ses tests seul, avant son arrivée, cela lui permettait d’être juste assez en terrain connu pour que la situation lui soit également confortable.</p><p>Le soir venu, sans courses à faire, sans véritable repas à préparer, et n’ayant pas pris de vrai temps de pause de la journée, Duo saturait un peu.</p><p>Ils s’étaient arrêtés vers vingt heures, et même s’ils étaient fatigués, cela aurait été assommant psychologiquement d’aller se coucher directement. Ils devraient encore enchaîner plusieurs journées bien remplies telles que celle-là, sans doute une bonne semaine.</p><p>« On s’ennuie. » Soupira Duo, allongeant exprès la dernière syllabe, tout en pénétrant dans ce qui servait de salle à manger et pièce de repos.</p><p>Il venait d’aller se doucher et aspirait à un moment de détente après leur journée chargée.</p><p>« On peut pas faire que bosser. Tu n’as pas une télévision ? Ou des bouquins ? »</p><p>« Je peux te prêter l’ordinateur …si tu veux. »</p><p>« Et toi, tu feras quoi ? »</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Tu n’as vraiment aucun journal ou bouquin ? Je suis pas difficile… »</p><p>Heero avait eu des livres à disposition, mais ils avaient disparu, comme l’intégralité de ses affaires. Si quelque chose lui manquait, c’était peut-être ça – surtout qu’il pourrait en avoir besoin à présent, s’il devait recommencer à étudier l’Histoire.</p><p>« J’avais des livres d’Histoire, mais pas ici. »</p><p>« D’histoires ? Quel genre ? »</p><p>« D’Histoire. Sur des faits historiques. »</p><p>« Oh. …ouais, je me disais aussi que J t’avait sans doute pas filé des contes de fée ou des romans pour enfant. »</p><p>« Ces trucs-là ne servent à rien. »</p><p>Duo écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>« Ouais, enfin, tu y vas un peu fort. C’est quand même sympa de se laisser porter par une histoire. C’était pas dingue, mais j’étais content d’avoir les bibles quand j’étais gamin. Même si je croyais pas ce qu’il y avait dedans. Ça occupait. »</p><p>La Bible… c’était un livre religieux, il lui semblait.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas un livre de prières ? »</p><p>« Nan. Comment dire ? Y a des leçons de vie dedans, avec des personnages censés avoir existé. Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de Moïse et le passage de la Mer Rouge, ou de l’Arche de Noé ? »</p><p>Heero nia de la tête.</p><p>« Censés exister ? »</p><p>« Oui. Enfin, moi, je ne crois pas en Dieu – le Dieu des chrétiens – alors je n’y crois pas non plus. »</p><p>« Tu crois en autre chose ? »</p><p>Duo leva inconsciemment les yeux vers le ciel.</p><p>« Avant, je disais que je croyais en Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort. Parce que j’ai vu plein de morts. Maintenant… je sais pas trop. Ce serait un peu gros qu’on soit là par hasard, non ? » Dit-il, son regard pivotant vers son vis à vis. « Ça peut être réconfortant de penser que quelqu’un, quelque part, voit du sens dans ce qu’on fait, dans ce qui se passe. La direction que prend l’humanité. »</p><p>Heero garda le silence quelques instants. Lui, n’avait jamais cru en ce genre de chose. Sans doute parce que personne de son entourage n’avait jamais semblé croire en un dieu quel qu’il soit. Il avait été entouré de science et de raisonnement logique. La Colonisation spatiale était une réponse à la surpopulation qu’avait connue la planète dans l’ancien calendrier et l’Alliance Terrestre avait eu le comportement qu’elle avait eu à cause des êtres humains à sa tête. Pas parce qu’on ne sait quoi ou qui se serait dit que ce serait bien, que les gens souffrent. Et pourquoi pas, d’alimenter une future guerre.</p><p>À vrai dire, si Duo avait un jour cru en un Dieu de la Mort, pour lui, il serait sans doute logique de croire en un Dieu de la Guerre.</p><p>« N’empêche. » Reprit Duo. « Tu penses vraiment que la fiction ne sert à rien ? »</p><p>« C’est le monde réel qui m’intéresse. Le reste est une perte de temps. »</p><p>Pour Duo, un tel raisonnement paraissait dingue. La fiction et la création humaine fournissaient du divertissement et de l’espoir à tellement de gens, qu’une existence sans rien de tout cela paraîtrait sans doute mortifère à bien des personnes.</p><p>« C’était quel genre de bouquins tes livres d’Histoire du coup ? C’était des manuels ? Des documents ? Sur quels sujets ? »</p><p>« Beaucoup d’Histoire moderne. Les deux derniers siècles. »</p><p>« Rien d’autre ? »</p><p>« Les guerres de Colonisation et les guerres d’Indépendance passées. »</p><p>« Ça fait beaucoup de guerres. »</p><p>« Il est impossible de parler de l’Histoire de l’humanité sans parler de guerres. »</p><p>Duo expira, s’imprégnant de la phrase.</p><p>Dans un premier réflexe, il avait eu envie de nier. Ses premiers cours d’Histoire à l’école avaient été consacrés au début du monde, aux hommes préhistoriques, puis aux anciennes civilisations et des créations anciennes encore existantes telles que les pyramides d’Égypte ou la muraille de Chine. Les maîtresses n’avaient pas parlé de guerres, même quand elles avaient expliqué le départ pour l’espace et le nouveau calendrier – politiquement correct oblige. Les élèves avaient entre cinq et dix ans, et leur quotidien était déjà difficile, alors c’était sans doute normal. Présenter les colons comme des victimes leur aurait valu leur poste – voire plus encore – si l’Alliance Terrestre en avait eu vent.</p><p>De son côté, Heero avait la sensation que le sujet de conversation s’orientait vers son projet de reprendre des études à distance. Toutefois, il n’avait pas envie d’en parler à Duo. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas. Il était encore dans une phase de réflexion, et sa résolution n’était pas prise. Ce n’était pas le moment d’en parler à qui que ce soit. Pour l’instant, ça n’appartenait qu’à lui. Et puis, s’il se sentait en maîtrise du sujet, il réalisait aussi que son opinion était sans doute un peu trop faite en la matière, il se rendait compte que ses réponses étaient un peu trop absolues.</p><p>Duo le voyant se renfermer, il réfléchit un instant avant de réaliser que parler de guerre n’était vraiment pas le sujet le plus léger qu’ils auraient pu trouver après avoir passé la journée à préparer des pièces pour des machines de guerre.</p><p>Certes, ils étaient tous deux d’anciens pilotes. C’était logique que ce soit un thème qui les travaille. Mais l’enjeu, aux yeux de Duo, était aussi de parvenir à créer autre chose qu’un lien entre deux soldats du même camp. Heero semblait partager cette vision puisqu’il acceptait de le voir régulièrement et d’intégrer autre chose dans leur relation que ce qui était directement lié à la guerre et aux Gundams.</p><p>Et Duo aurait bien aimé trouver la phrase ou la thématique pour réussir à le faire sourire. Il grimaça en réalisant que la plupart des fois où il l’avait vu sourire, cela avait souvent été des sourires à ses dépens.</p><p>Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur, sans doute perplexe au vu de la grimace.</p><p>Duo haussa les épaules en réponse.</p><p>Le brun détourna le regard et se leva, prenant la direction de quitter la pièce.</p><p>« Je vais me doucher. Prends l’ordinateur. » Trancha-t-il.</p><p>Duo n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il était parti.</p><p>Sérieux ? Il lui laissait son ordinateur sans surveillance ?</p><p>Bon, c’était loin d’être la première fois qu’il utilisait le portable, y compris depuis la fin de la guerre, mais ici il venait encore une fois d’être invité à faire ce qu’il voulait avec. Il n’y avait qu’une session, et il aurait pu fouiller comme il voulait dedans. C’est vrai qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. Il n’allait pas commencer maintenant. Pourquoi faire ?</p><p>Comme souvent dans ce genre de situations, il se dirigea vers les sites de presse afin de prendre connaissance des informations.</p><p>Il était toujours en train de lire quand Heero revint un quart d’heure plus tard.</p><p>Duo releva la tête, prêt à lui proposer de lui rendre la machine, mais à la place il resta bouche bée, le regard ne parvenant pas à remonter plus haut que les jambes de l’ancien pilote. Il avait enfilé à moitié une combinaison bleue près du corps avec des chevrons rouges situés à mi mollet, au niveau des hanches et des manches nouées autour de sa taille, son débardeur vert habituel en haut. Il ne l’avait jamais vu habillé ainsi. Ça rendait ...bien.</p><p>Tous deux avaient revêtu un bleu de travail au-dessus de leurs vêtements pour travailler aujourd’hui, s’en débarrassant en quittant le hangar. Et ils avaient eu chaud. C’était logique de se changer.</p><p>Mais, bon sang. Il n’arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Il faut dire, ça lui faisait de belles jambes. Cette pensée lui fit comme un électrochoc.</p><p>Heero jeta un regard dubitatif en direction de Duo. C’était gênant. Il se déplaça hors de vue, dans l’idée de s’asseoir. Duo le suivit des yeux quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne relève la tête, prenant conscience de son regard insistant. Il n’aurait pas dû mettre cette ancienne combinaison d'entraînement. Pas qu’il ait eu vraiment le choix… Heero commençait à être gêné par son peu de vêtements. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il se procure de quoi s’habiller prochainement. </p><p>Le plus pénible n’était pas en soi le regard de Duo, mais surtout l’envie de se justifier qu’il ressentait. Avec la fin de la guerre, il s’était résolu à ne plus se laisser contrôler. À ne plus rendre de comptes. Et là il se sentait le besoin irrépressible de donner des explications quant à la manière dont il s’habillait. Pas question qu’il le fasse. Duo ne s’était d’ailleurs pas permis de remarque.</p><p>Au bout de plusieurs minutes que Duo passa à contempler l’écran de l’ordinateur, faisant défiler du texte à l’écran à intervalle régulier, Heero se dit qu’effectivement, il y avait de quoi s’ennuyer. Et il était vraiment trop tôt pour se coucher, il ne s’endormirait jamais à une heure pareille.</p><p>S’il s’était retrouvé dans ce genre de situation sur Terre, il serait certainement allé faire de l’exercice physique, pour se fatiguer et tâcher de se vider l’esprit. Mais ils n’avaient pas arrêté de la journée, et les jours à venir seraient aussi exigeants en énergie.</p><p>À son soulagement, Duo rompit le silence.</p><p>« T’avais raison en fait. »</p><p>Heero releva la tête, son langage corporel traduisant le “À propos de quoi ?” qu’il avait pensé.</p><p>Duo pointa l’écran.</p><p>« Je regarde les infos, ça parle que de conflits. » Dit-il d’un ton grandiloquent, en rajoutant pour la forme.</p><p>Un petit sourire en coin lui répondit.</p><p>Le sourire de Duo s’agrandit à cette vue.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Le deuxième jour, en fin d’après-midi, Heero avait invité Duo à sortir des locaux pour, s’il le voulait, se chercher des coupures de presse – puisqu’il semblait apprécier ce loisir – et de la nourriture non périssable autre que ses barres. Duo n’avait rien dit, mais il était évident que ce que lui avait proposé Heero n’était pas des plus agréables.</p><p>Duo avait d’abord hésité, n’ayant pas envie de laisser son camarade continuer à travailler seul, avoir deux paires de bras n’étant définitivement pas un luxe au vu du travail physique qu’ils accomplissaient, mais il avait fini par céder quand Heero lui avait affirmé avoir du travail à accomplir sur l’ordinateur.</p><p>C’était un peu étonnant, mais pourquoi pas après tout. Duo ne connaissait pas réellement ses contraintes. Il avait l’air de devoir gérer un certain nombre de choses concernant les anciens locaux où séjournaient leurs Gundams. Surtout, que, le connaissant, il ne devait sans doute pas déléguer autant de choses qu’il le pourrait.</p><p>En tout cas, s’il jugeait ça pratique, Duo n’aurait pas apprécié d’avoir de telles responsabilités le liant à un endroit en particulier. Le travail de bureau lui semblait une des choses les plus rébarbatives possibles.</p><p>Au moins, contrairement à souvent pendant la guerre, Heero tolérait qu’il bavarde avec lui – ou au moins qu’il s’adresse à lui sans lui demander de se taire.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ils mirent une dizaine de jours pour fondre l’équivalent d’un chargement complet. La soute de la navette s’était remplie au fur et à mesure, et il avait été déterminé dès le départ que l’ex-02 effectuerait la livraison sur Terre.</p><p>Seulement, Duo se sentait reluctant à l’idée de quitter Heero. Ils venaient pourtant de se revoir après pas si longtemps, et ils devaient se revoir encore plus vite. Toutefois, Duo aurait bien aimé faire durer le moment, ne pas avoir à se dire au revoir. Surtout qu’il lui faudrait repasser par L2 – pour voir Sally – et qu’il ne pourrait même pas revenir directement.</p><p>« Prends l’appartement. Tu as les accès et il reste de quoi manger. »</p><p>Heero avait fait un point avec la vidéo-surveillance avant de partir, étant convenu le fait que Duo doive loger là-bas quelques jours, lui absent. Il avait mentionné le pass laissé à Duo Maxwell et indiqué qu’on le laisse faire ce qu’il voulait, qu’on lui signale juste ce qui paraîtrait insolite. Peter Konradt de la vidéo-surveillance, à qui il s’était adressé, s’était étonné du pass confié. Cela n’avait pourtant rien de très étonnant. Heero n’avait pas envie de prendre le pari de mettre à l’épreuve le système de sécurité du bâtiment pour voir si Duo saurait pénétrer par effraction. Il avait bien trop de chances de perdre. Quoique, ce pourrait-être une idée de lui demander de tester l’efficacité du système. Il y repenserait à l’occasion.</p><p>Duo semblant un peu agité, comme s’il attendait de lui dire quelque chose, il reporta un regard interrogateur sur lui.</p><p>« Tu veux pas descendre avec moi ? Ce serait plus sympa… »</p><p>Sympa ? Heero ne voyait pas en quoi sa compagnie serait “sympa” pour Duo qui s’était déjà plaint de son manque de conversation dans des situations similaires, lui-même décrochant et passant les bavardages de Duo en bruit de fond quand ce dernier commençait à faire la conversation seul pendant trop longtemps.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas prévu de redescendre. »</p><p>Duo fit la moue, dépité.</p><p>« Tu veux continuer à fondre seul ? C’est galère… si tu descends- »</p><p> « Non. J’ai autre chose de prévu. »</p><p>« Ha... Ok. »</p><p>À la façon dont il venait de le dire, il avait tout l’air de s’être préparé une “mission”. Étant donné qu’il ne lui en avait pas parlé et qu’ils devaient se revoir sans faute rapidement, ce ne devait pas être une menace importante contre la paix ou un truc du genre, sinon il l’aurait associé. Peut-être qu’il avait aussi travaillé sur ça, ces derniers soirs.</p><p>Plus que le voyage, c’était surtout le fait de retourner seul dans les anciens locaux de J sur Terre qui laissait une drôle d’impression à Duo. Bien sûr, les locaux ne seraient pas vides, seul Heero en étant absent, mais Duo n’aimait pas le lieu et n’avait pas envie d’y aller. Enfin, c’était pour la bonne cause, et au moins, il avait tenté sa chance. </p><p>Il força un sourire sur son visage.</p><p>« Bon, du coup, j’y vais maintenant. » Dit-il, jetant un dernier regard à Heero.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>La descente sur Terre s’était bien passée. Duo aurait pu craindre d’éventuels contrôles des autorités qui auraient été compliqués à gérer en raison de son précieux et illégal chargement, mais il n’y avait pas eu de recherches approfondies. Les Sweepers se débrouillaient bien pour dissimuler le côté non-officiel de leurs activités.</p><p>Comme convenu, Andy Stones était venu avec l’un des camions qu’ils chargèrent sans prendre le temps de discuter, à part pour se saluer et échanger quelques informations factuelles. </p><p>Duo était épuisé par ses plus de vingt heures d’éveil dont seize à piloter. Après avoir enchaîné les vols et le travail physique sur L1, il se trouvait un peu dans l’obligation de prendre le temps de récupérer. Son prochain créneau de décollage était de toute façon prévu quelques jours plus tard, dans l’attente d’un chargement qu’il devrait remonter pour un client des Sweepers.</p><p>N’ayant du coup rien de spécial à faire de son temps, Duo choisit de descendre au hangar à Gundams en début d’après-midi, un peu à la façon dont Heero avait l’habitude de le faire.</p><p>Il y trouva aussitôt Andy Stones, occupé à décharger et trier des pièces. L’ingénieur n’avait pas sollicité son aide la veille quand ils s’étaient vus, mais c’était évident qu’un coup de main serait le bienvenu.</p><p>Duo l'interpella, justifiant ses compétences dans le domaine en précisant qu’il avait fait partie de l’équipe technique du Deathscythe avant d’en être le pilote, et rapidement ils commencèrent à organiser le matériel et les pièces ensemble.</p><p>N’appréciant pas le silence, Duo relança aussitôt la conversation :</p><p>« Heero m’a dit que c’était quelqu’un de l’équipe qui lui avait appris la mécanique, c’était vous ? »</p><p>Stones haussa les sourcils, surpris qu’ils aient discuté de ça.</p><p>« Ah, oui, je suppose. Enfin, ce n’était pas vraiment considéré comme un enseignement ‘officiel’. »</p><p>Cette fois, c’est Duo qui fut surpris.</p><p>« Ils passaient de temps en temps, avec Girard, son précepteur, sur l’heure du déjeuner. »</p><p>Duo se rembrunit, contrarié à l’entente du nom. Stones le remarqua mais continua néanmoins :</p><p>« J’ai fini par proposer de lui montrer et lui expliquer des trucs en lien avec la mécanique et les Mobile Suit. Comme il était très intéressé, Girard s’est débrouillé pour qu’il puisse passer deux ou trois fois la semaine le midi, et je revenais parfois une partie de mes jours off selon son emploi du temps. »</p><p>« Vous aviez un statut spécial, alors ? » Plaisanta à moitié Duo.</p><p>« Houlà non. Aucun passe-droit ou influence sur le salaire. Je faisais ça parce que j’en avais envie. Et puis je faisais rien de spécial les jours de repos. Ma femme, Tatiana, faisait aussi partie du staff et elle en profitait pour aller voir ses parents. On habitait ici. Ça me coutait pas de descendre. Dr. J était plutôt content de l’arrangement au final, même s’il n’avait pas anticipé ce type d’enseignement. Du moins aussi tôt. 01 devait avoir onze ans. Je préférais qu’on confie nos années de boulot à un pilote qui saurait un minimum se débrouiller en technique et qui sache apprécier le travail qu’on a fait. »</p><p>Stones reprit :</p><p>« Et toi, tu as appris où ? »</p><p>Le changement de sujet était plutôt bienvenu. Duo expliqua en quelques mots comment il avait été intégré au staff technique du Deathscythe puis pressenti comme pilote, ayant largement fait preuve de ses capacités au Professeur G.</p><p>Ils finirent par parler de pilotage et des systèmes techniques propres aux Gundams le temps de terminer le gros du travail. Puis, Stones s’enquit des locaux de G, demandant s’ils ressemblaient au lieu dans lequel ils étaient, curieux de conditions de travail différentes.</p><p>« Non, on n'était basé que sur du spatial, essentiellement du mobile. » Nia Duo, s’essuyant le front, se posant enfin.</p><p>« Ça devait être moins confortable qu’ici, même si on avait des astreintes nous obligeant à faire des allers-retours sur L1 à tour de rôle. »</p><p>Avec le Docteur J, la conception se faisait sur Terre tandis que les essais d’alliages se faisaient dans les Colonies. Si les deux missions étaient intéressantes, les allées et venues n’étaient pas toujours confortables, surtout pour Stones qui était marié avec quelqu’un de l’équipe, sa situation n’ayant pas toujours été prise en considération pour aligner les services.</p><p>« Heu, ouais. » Duo grimaça et détourna la tête.</p><p>Andy Stones lui jeta un coup d’œil scrutateur. Le second pilote lui était sympathique, autant crever l'abcès de tout à l’heure. Il n’était pas idiot, savait que la question initiale était là pour lancer la discussion mais aussi pour aller à la pêche aux informations.</p><p>« Tu n’aimes pas spécialement être ici, hein ? »</p><p>« On va dire ça. »</p><p>« Tu étais déjà venu, avant février, pendant la guerre, non ? »</p><p>Duo haussa les épaules.</p><p>Stones n’était pas dupe, il avait entendu de vagues rumeurs circuler avec le nom de code 02. Il n’avait pas été concerné de près ou de loin, mais en avait assez entendu pour savoir qu’il y avait eu un accrochage avec les scientifiques lors de la venue des pilotes, en novembre dernier. Et il avait vu la réaction de Duo, un peu plus tôt, quand il avait mentionné un certain nom.</p><p>« Vous le connaissiez bien, Girard. » Lâcha Duo, prononçant le nom de famille comme s’il s’agissait d’un mot vulgaire.</p><p>Stones expira à fond.</p><p>« Pas vraiment, non. Les seules fois où j’ai échangé avec lui, c’était purement informel, pour des questions d'organisation et d’emploi du temps… C’était quelqu’un de taciturne et très efficace. 01 avait un comportement impeccable, alors il semblait très bien assurer son rôle d’éducateur de notre point de vue. Après… je connais les rumeurs qu’il y avait sur lui. »</p><p>Un court silence puis :</p><p>« Et Ben Harper ? »</p><p>« Connais pas. C’était quelqu’un de l’équipe de sécurité ? »</p><p>Ne voyant pas venir de négation, Stones reprit :</p><p>« L’équipe technique, on restait entre nous. Il n’y avait pas d’interdit formel, mais on était regroupés par secteur. Et les appartements de fonctions étaient répartis par étage. »</p><p>Duo croisa les bras, le silence se fit.</p><p>« Il s’en sort bien. » Dit soudain Stones.</p><p>Duo reporta son regard sur lui, surpris.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas de conseils à te donner, mais ça ne sert à rien d’aller fouiner dans le passé. Heero, 01, s’en sort plutôt bien. Et personne ne peut plus rien changer au passé. » Dit l’homme d’une voix calme.</p><p>Duo se força à sourire, détournant à nouveau le sujet de conversation.</p><p>Intérieurement, il n’était pas aussi convaincu que ce que disait Stones qu’il faille laisser le passé à tout prix derrière, s’il venait vous hanter dans le présent.</p><p>Il était clair qu’Heero ne montrait aucune faiblesse en public. Et Duo se sentait tout d’un coup particulièrement privilégié, ressentait pleinement la confiance qu’Heero avait en lui pour le laisser entrer dans sa vie, pour le laisser voir quand ça n’allait pas. Pas que ce soit spécialement visible, c’était surtout que Duo parvenait à présent à lire son attitude.</p><p>Et il lui avait montré qu’il avait le droit, de ne pas aller bien.</p><p>Mais l’homme avait raison sur un point, Duo devrait peut-être lâcher davantage les fantômes d’un passé qui n’était pas le sien. Heero tâchait d’aller de l’avant. C’était son rôle de l’aider dans cette démarche, et cette aide se caractérisait surtout par le fait d’être présent, quand il le fallait – par respecter son rythme, pas le presser à avancer ni essayer de le maintenir dans ce passé qui avait créé la brèche permettant de faire basculer leur relation vers quelque chose de plus profond.</p><p>Duo était curieux, mais beaucoup moins qu’il ne l’avait été pendant la guerre. Et au fond, ce qu’il ne savait pas, en l’état, il n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>S'il n’avait pas vraiment eu envie de redescendre sur Terre, Duo ne se réjouissait pas non plus de sa remontée dans l’espace, celle-ci le reconduisant sur L2 où il devrait livrer sa cargaison puis perdre son temps à rencontrer Sally Po. </p><p>Duo n’avait rien à reprocher à Sally. Celle-ci faisait en sorte que la contrainte soit aussi minime que possible pour chacun des anciens pilotes, mais ce suivi restait une sorte de flicage – ils en avaient convenu, lui et Quatre.</p><p>Il aurait sans doute pu demander de reporter à un autre moment, mais il serait encore très occupé pendant les semaines à venir. Autant se débarrasser.</p><p>--</p><p>Duo était plongé dans ses pensées, Sally assise en face de lui. Il la regardait sans la voir, écoutant à peine ce qu’elle disait. C’était l’ennui total. Il s’était fait préconiser des examens médicaux – il faudrait déjà voir s’il les ferait, bon, sans doute que oui, mais ça le gonflait – et voilà que maintenant elle lui parlait d’intégrer les Preventers.</p><p>Mais qu’est-ce qu’il irait faire là-bas ? S’il n’y avait pas eu les Sweepers, peut-être qu’il y aurait réfléchi, mais là, ça n’avait absolument aucun intérêt.</p><p>Heero avait de la chance de ne pas avoir à se taper ça. Dire qu’il l’incitait lui-même à voir Sally… Heureusement qu’il ne savait pas à quel point c’était une corvée. Quoiqu’il devait s’en douter d’instinct. Duo aussi aurait évité de se lancer dans un truc pareil s’il avait eu le choix pour commencer.</p><p>Voyant qu’il avait décroché et qu’il n’avait pas envie de parler de lui, Sally changea de stratégie.</p><p>« Je voulais te demander… tu as eu des nouvelles d’Heero, récemment ? »</p><p>Son attention captée à l’entente du prénom, Duo prit un aspect rieur, lançant une pique sur l’aspect “salon de thé” que prenait l’entrevue, évitant de répondre. Il n’avait pas envie de mentir, mais avait encore moins envie de lâcher des informations concernant un camarade aux Preventers.</p><p>« Je te pose la question, parce qu’il nous a envoyé un message au colonel Une, à Noin, à moi, et sur l’adresse générale de la section. » Continua Sally.</p><p>« Je suis pas au courant. » Répondit aussitôt Duo.</p><p>Il fallait profiter de l’occasion pour écarter définitivement la première question qui était à coup sûr une mise en bouche.</p><p>« Il disait quoi ? Il veut s’engager ? » Demanda-t-il d’un ton irrévérencieux, donnant un léger coup de menton en direction de Sally.</p><p>Sally afficha un sourire crispé puis amusé.</p><p>« Il nous invectivait parce que la sécurité de Relena Darlian serait inefficace. »</p><p>D’accord. Tout devenait clair pour Duo. C’était ça qu’il était allé faire. C’est vrai que Relena avait été nommée vice-ministre des affaires étrangères, il y a quelques semaines. On lui avait confié le projet de la terraformation de Mars en plus d’assurer les liens entre Terre et Colonies, s’il se rappelait bien.</p><p>Po se garda bien de dire qu’Heero leur avait adressé plusieurs plans de mission qui auraient pu aboutir à l’enlèvement ou au décès de la vice-ministre. Ça avait été la panique. Ils étaient passés pour des couillons. D’autant plus que l’ancien pilote avait été en mesure dans l'intervalle de récupérer toutes les coordonnées et l’organigramme de la police préventive pourtant voulue secrète. Il ne fallait pas être naïf, s’il avait récupéré ça, il avait eu accès à bien d’autres documents et ressources top secret. Heureusement rien de tout cela n’avait été ébruité dans la presse ou n’était remonté plus haut que Relena dans le gouvernement.</p><p>« C’était le cas ? »</p><p>Bien, elle avait au moins réussi à l’intéresser. C’était une petite victoire. Duo avait été ailleurs tout le temps où elle l’avait vu. Certes, il avait d’emblée prétexté la fatigue, ayant effectué, selon ses dires, plusieurs vols aller-retour Terre-Colonies pour Howard. Et c’était vrai qu’il semblait avoir accumulé pas mal de fatigue, alors il avait des excuses, mais aujourd’hui il n’était pas du tout avec elle.</p><p>« Le nouveau gouvernement est inexpérimenté. Les emplois du temps et les informations concernant les visites officielles étaient disponibles sur un site public. »</p><p>Duo leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire pincé sur les lèvres en disant long sur son amusement.</p><p>Elle ajouta, en revenant à Relena :</p><p> « Quand on l’a contactée en urgence, elle allait très bien, ravie de l’attention d’Heero. Elle nous a confirmé qu’elle l’avait croisé et qu’il lui avait souhaité son anniversaire... »</p><p>Les Preventers n’étaient même pas au courant de ça. Et elle les avait envoyés balader quand ils avaient voulu faire analyser la carte – ou plutôt les morceaux qu’il restait de la carte qu’il lui avait laissée, consentant uniquement à ce qu’on vérifie que l’ours en peluche offert – et du modèle vendu au port spatial – ne comportât ni caméra, ni micro, ni GPS.</p><p>Duo tentait de contenir son rire, sans grand succès.</p><p>Sally mit fin à l’entretien quelques minutes plus tard – ça ne servait à rien de continuer – bloquant aussitôt une date pour le mois suivant. Duo se leva, s’étirant, tout dans sa gestuelle indiquant un “pas trop tôt”.</p><p>« Repose-toi, quand même. Tu es jeune, mais tu as besoin de récupération. »</p><p>« Ouais, enfin, là, j’attends de croiser Hilde mais faut que je reparte. »</p><p>« Sur Terre ? » S’étonna la Preventer.</p><p>« Nan, je change juste de satellite. Ça m’arrangeait pas trop de repasser dans le coin, mais je m’étais engagé. J’avais pas envie qu’on lance un mandat d’arrêt. Ma tronche a assez circulé pendant la guerre. » Ajouta-t-il, le ton léger devenant plus incisif.</p><p>« J’aurais tenté de te joindre avant. » Lui dit Sally depuis le pas de la porte, secouant la tête, amusée.</p><p>« Ça aura permis de refaire le plein de ma navette. » Relativisa Duo.</p><p>Il vérifia l’heure. Ça allait, il avait suffisamment de temps devant lui. Hilde avait vu Sally avant qu’il n’arrive et elle était retournée travailler entre temps. L’heure de la fin de son service n’étant plus très loin, autant l’attendre. Son créneau de décollage n’était de toute façon que bien plus tard ce soir.</p><p>Le temps qu’il se refasse un café, il entendit la porte d’entrée claquer, Hilde revenant les bras chargés de courses récupérées sur son lieu de travail.</p><p>« Duo ! »</p><p>« Yo ! » Dit-il en lui faisant signe de la main.</p><p>« Ça faisait longtemps. J’espérais que tu repasses aujourd’hui… Tu n’es plus beaucoup sur L2. » Souligna-t-elle, un soupçon de déception dans sa voix.</p><p>« Beaucoup de boulot, désolé. Et je dois repartir rapidement. »</p><p>« On mange ensemble au moins ? »</p><p>Ils continuèrent à échanger pendant qu’Hilde rangeait ses courses et commençait à préparer le dîner, la conversation venant naturellement sur le passage de Sally.</p><p>« Sally Po m’a dit qu’il y aurait un recrutement spécial, en juin, pour intégrer les Preventers. Qu’ils pouvaient accepter des anciens soldats d’OZ. Je vais me présenter, elle a dit qu’elle soutiendrait ma candidature. »</p><p>Duo sentit l’agacement l’envahir, l’image d’Hilde, gisant sur un brancard, la tête en sang, flashant dans son esprit. C’était il n’y a même pas six mois. Bordel, Sally avait tenté de vendre sa camelote Preventer à tout le monde ou quoi ?</p><p>« C’est une blague ? »</p><p>« Bien sûr que non. » S’étonna Hilde, ne s’attendant pas à une telle réaction.</p><p>« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »</p><p>« Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse, Duo ? » S’agaça-t-elle finalement.</p><p>« Autre chose ! » Trancha sèchement Duo.</p><p>Le ton utilisé ne plaisant pas à Hilde, elle monta aussi d’un ton.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas envie de passer ma vie à travailler comme caissière ou serveuse ! »</p><p>Si elle était venue sur L2 pendant la guerre, c’est parce qu’elle avait souhaité rester avec Duo. Elle avait espéré quelque chose en venant ici, et ne l’ayant pas eu, rester seule la majorité du temps, dans un lieu très différent de là où elle avait grandi, tâchant de reconstruire un semblant de vie sociale après quatre ans de service militaire, n’était pas confortable. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu’elle était caissière dans une supérette du quartier d’à côté et elle en avait déjà plus que marre. Pouvoir se réengager, c’était une opportunité rêvée.</p><p>« C’est trop dangereux, tu en as assez fait pendant la guerre. »</p><p>« Duo, je ne vais pas renoncer à avoir la vie professionnelle qui me plaît parce que tu as peur pour moi. »</p><p>« Tu pourrais mourir. Tu as déjà failli mourir en décembre dernier ! »</p><p>« Je m’en fiche, si je dois mourir ! »</p><p>« Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais, quand on est revenu ici. »</p><p>« Oui, à ce moment-là, j’aurais peut-être arrêté ma carrière militaire, si mes sentiments avaient été réciproques et que tu avais voulu qu’on construise une vie à deux. Tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu étais mon petit-ami alors que tu as refusé de l’être. »</p><p>Elle reprit avant que Duo ne puisse en placer une, sourcils froncés et regard dur.</p><p>« Et je ne te fais pas du chantage pour que tu cèdes. Je me suis fait une raison. Mais là, tu es en train de gâcher notre amitié. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre ton amitié et mon avenir. »</p><p>Duo se calma. Non, il ne lui demanderait pas de choisir. Elle l’avait dit, il n’avait rien de suffisant à lui offrir pour qu’elle envisage ce sacrifice. Mais en l’occurrence, il en avait juste marre que ses proches n’en aient à priori rien à foutre de leur survie.</p><p>« Prends-le comme tu veux, c’est une mauvaise idée. »</p><p>Il jeta un œil à sa montre et reprit ses affaires.</p><p>« Hey, attends ! Tu ne restes pas manger ? »</p><p>« J’ai du boulot. À plus. »</p><p>« Duo ! On n’a pas terminé cette conversation. ...Dis-moi au moins quand est-ce que tu reviens. »</p><p>« J’en sais rien. D’ici une semaine, peut-être deux. »</p><p>Duo se rendit au port spatial, contrarié. Il était trop en avance par rapport au créneau de décollage, alors il regagna des locaux Sweepers pour patienter. Une fois arrivé, il se sentait déjà plus calme. Sentant un papier dans sa poche, il le sortit pour se retrouver face à l’ordonnance que lui avait donnée Sally. De la façon dont il l’avait rangée dans la précipitation de son départ, agacé par la Preventer, il en avait déjà fait un vrai chiffon.</p><p>N’ayant rien à faire, il décida de regarder plus précisément de quoi il s’agissait. Sally n’avait parlé que d’une prise de sang, mais la liste des indicateurs était tout de même relativement importante.</p><p>Il parcourut la liste, tentant de comprendre les termes médicaux utilisés. Il s’était aperçu plusieurs fois, sans le faire remarquer, qu’il avait davantage de connaissances médicales que les autres pilotes. C’était un domaine qu’il avait très tôt associé à la survie. Il se souvenait de l’impuissance qu’il avait ressentie en voyant Solo mourir, dans la rue. La peur, la tension au sein du groupe, quand l’un des enfants se blessait ou tombait malade. Savoir un peu quoi récupérer – quoi voler – et comment utiliser du matériel ou des médicaments – souvent périmés – c’était juste crucial.</p><p>Il avait aussi accompagné Sœur Helen ou le Père Maxwell voir des malades dans des dispensaires, vu des gens souffrant de maladies chroniques – parfois incurables. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait pu poser comme questions sur des tas de trucs – sa fascination pour la mort, le Dieu de la Mort, déjà présente. Il se mordilla la lèvre en reconnaissant plusieurs fois d’affilée le mot “sérologie”, fourrant de nouveau aussitôt après le document dans sa poche.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Duo arriva tard dans la nuit dans les locaux de L1. Heero était bien sûr encore debout. Définitivement crevé, Duo appuya davantage son accolade que ce qu’il avait fait les dernières fois qu’il l’avait croisé, laissant reposer une partie de son poids. Heero ne le repoussa pas, mais il le sentit se tendre au bout de quelques secondes, l’air de lui dire de lui laisser plus d’espace. Duo avait marmonné une excuse et l’avait lâché. Il avait ressassé son échange avec Hilde pendant le temps de vol et se sentait triste et frustré.</p><p>Il avait l’impression que le destin s’amusait à remettre sans cesse chacun de ses proches dans des situations périlleuses pour leur vie. Hilde avait eu des côtes cassées et un traumatisme crânien qui l’avaient affaiblie des semaines durant. Quatre avait fini la dernière bataille avec une épée dans le ventre. Heero était sorti légèrement blessé des derniers combats, mais il avait surtout pris de nombreuses décisions sans faire de sa survie une priorité. Sans compter ce qu’il avait subi les semaines précédentes.</p><p>La guerre était finie. Il y avait autre chose à faire de sa vie que de continuer à se mettre en danger en se réengageant dans des forces armées. Surtout qu’à la façon dont l’avait dit Hilde, les Preventers n’envisageaient pas de recruter d’énormes effectifs.</p><p>Au vu de l’heure qu’il était, Duo était allé se coucher, reprenant la cabine que lui avait déjà attribuée Heero la dernière fois et il s’écroula comme une masse, dormant presque douze heures.</p><p>Au réveil, l’esprit de Duo tournait toujours autour du même sujet, mais il se sentait après avoir dormi plus agacé que triste. Ils entreprirent de décharger en silence avec Heero, ce dernier remarquant que Duo était plus taciturne qu’habituellement.</p><p>Cela aurait été quelqu’un d’autre ou leur relation n’aurait pas connu l’évolution qu’elle avait eue, il aurait certainement profité du calme que cela lui procurait. Néanmoins, Duo avait peut-être été perturbé par quelque chose lors de la descente ou de la remontée sur Terre, il devait vérifier si tout s’était aussi bien passé que Duo l’avait laissé entendre par message textuel.</p><p>S’éloignant du matériel et préparant le programme de fonte de l’alliage souhaité, il demanda :</p><p>« C’est quoi le problème ? »</p><p>« Quel problème ? »</p><p>Heero ne répéta pas sa question, se contentant d’un regard appuyé.</p><p>Duo lui lança un regard perçant puis laissa échapper un long soupir, haussant les épaules.</p><p>« Nan mais, c’est bon. Je me suis pris la tête avec Hilde. »</p><p>« En lien avec les Gundams ? »</p><p>« Avec les… ? Hein ! Non. »</p><p>Duo n’avait pas eu l’intention de parler de ça avec Heero. Mais, maintenant qu’il était lancé, il se dit que c’était peut-être l’occasion d’avoir un avis, ou de nouveaux arguments, et il commença à raconter son altercation avec Hilde. Heero était allé vérifier la sécurité de Relena Darlian, selon les dires de Sally. Il savait ce que c’était que de vouloir la sécurité de quelqu’un, le thème devait lui tenir autant à cœur qu’à lui.</p><p>« C'est ta petite amie ? » S’enquit Heero d’un ton un peu plus sec que la normale, après quelques minutes sans interrompre Duo.</p><p>Il se sentait presque… maussade, après ce long monologue, sans savoir comment s’expliquer sa réaction. Tout du long des explications de Duo, il avait passé son temps à se poser la question, n’ayant auparavant jamais autant entendu parler de la jeune femme. C’était même carrément étonnant que Duo s’en ouvre à lui.</p><p>« Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit Duo, surpris par la question inattendue. Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous à mentionner ça ? En plus, Heero lui avait déjà posé la question quelques mois auparavant, même si dans un autre contexte.</p><p>« Alors où est le problème ? » Poursuivit Heero, bizarrement satisfait, voire rassuré par la réponse qu’il avait reçue.</p><p>« C'est mon amie, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit de nouveau blessée. » Bougonna Duo, répétant ce qui, pour lui, était l’évidence même.</p><p>« Elle a seize ans, quatre ans de plus que ce qu'il fallait pour s’engager chez OZ en tant qu’aspirant avant la guerre. Et tu as dit qu’à l’époque elle avait fait ce choix par elle-même. Si l'armée lui plait, elle a raison de tenter de nouveau sa chance auprès des Preventers. » Conclut Heero en haussant les épaules, le sujet clôturé.</p><p>« Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu trouves ça bien. …C'est une fille ! » Renchérit Duo, sans réaliser la portée de ses paroles, trop occupé à essayer de trouver un argument contre le projet de la brune.</p><p>« Et parce qu'elle est une fille, elle ne pourrait pas être militaire ? » Statua Heero d’un ton un peu plus mordant.</p><p>« Je… »</p><p>« Tu penses la même chose pour Noin et Sally ? Tu semblais pourtant apprécier leurs compétences, pendant la guerre. »</p><p>« C’est pas pareil. »</p><p>Cette fois, la remarque fit mouche, Duo encaissant le coup, comme s’il se rendait compte uniquement maintenant de la teneur de son comportement qu’il considérait comme protecteur. C’est vrai que maintenant qu’Heero le mentionnait, avec l’ancien colonel Lady Une, également intégrée aux Preventers, les anciens pilotes ne connaissaient en fait que des femmes dans l’organisation. Partant de là...</p><p>« Attends, je ne suis pas Wufei, non plus. Pour toi j'agis en misogyne ? »</p><p>« Pas besoin d’aller aussi loin que Wufei pour l’être. Si on suit ta logique où une fille ne devrait rien faire de risqué, il faudrait que Relena cesse de s’impliquer en politique. Le nouveau gouvernement est en première ligne et la cible de choix de n’importe quel groupe terroriste. »</p><p>Duo fronça les sourcils, prêt à arguer. Ce n’était pas vrai, il ne réagissait pas comme ça qu’avec des filles ! Il ressentait la même chose pour Heero. ...et Heero le prenait encore plus mal que Hilde. Du coup, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le dire au concerné, sauf à vouloir empirer la situation.</p><p>Paradoxalement, le fait que Duo garde le silence poussa Heero à en rajouter encore un peu.</p><p>« Puis un poste de pouvoir, pour une femme. À quoi ça ressemble ? » Lança-t-il avec un début de sourire ironique.</p><p>Cette fois, Duo resta bouche bée. Il aurait bien répliqué qu’il n’avait rien contre le fait que Relena Darlian soit ministre – ou même présidente un jour, si le cœur lui disait – mais faire partie des Preventers, ce n’était pas un “poste de pouvoir”, si ?</p><p>Enfin, c’était tout de même plus prestigieux que tenir une caisse dans un magasin de quartier. Hilde avait arrêté ses études dès qu’elle avait pu pour s’engager. Elle était comme lui : sans diplôme. De fait, les perspectives intéressantes se faisaient rares. Ce n’était pas juste de lui reprocher de vouloir embrasser une des seules perspectives ambitieuses qui pouvaient se présenter à elle.</p><p>« Quoique, tu diras peut-être qu’avec ses idées pacifistes, c’est bien une fille. Une démilitarisation massive et de la non-violence, ce n’est sans doute pas assez masculin… »</p><p>« Ok. C’est bon. Arrête, j’ai compris. J'ai dépassé les bornes avec Hilde. » Coupa court Duo.</p><p>Le silence revint quelques instants, le temps pour Duo de continuer à réfléchir à la question. Il parlerait à Hilde quand il reviendrait sur L2. Sa décision prise, il restait tout de même un peu chiffonné par ce qu’avait impliqué Heero. Il n’avait pas nié, quand le brun avait mis des mots dans sa bouche. Pas question qu’il laisse planer le doute ou qu’il laisse Heero avoir ce genre d’opinion le concernant.</p><p>« Tu sais, j’ai rien contre la politique de Relena Darlian, ni contre le fait qu’elle fasse partie du gouvernement. Je m’inquiète pour les gens que j’aime bien, c’est tout. »</p><p>« Hn. »</p><p>Ça, Heero en savait quelque chose.</p><p>« Tu as déjà eu ce genre de discussion avec elle ? » Reprit Duo.</p><p>« Bien sûr que non. »</p><p>Il avait à peine échangé deux mots avec la jeune fille. Un “désolé” quand il l’avait légèrement bousculée pour attirer son attention – et le “la prochaine fois, remets-la-moi en main propre” qu’elle lui avait adressé à travers un hublot et qu’il avait plus lu sur ses lèvres qu’entendu au vu de la distance.</p><p>« Je pensais qu’elle était ton amie. Voire… »</p><p>Voyant l’expression rembrunie d’Heero, il se reprit.</p><p>« Du moins, elle, elle semblait être intéressée par un peu plus. Et comme tu l’as croisée y a pas longtemps… »</p><p>« Je ne suis pas proche d’elle. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l’apprécie pas. Mais la vraie solution aux conflits passera par la politique. Elle n’a absolument pas besoin que quelqu’un comme moi lui fasse la leçon. »</p><p>« Même pour des questions de sécurité ? » Taquina Duo pour lui laisser entendre qu’il savait pour ça.</p><p>« Il y a beaucoup à revoir concernant sa sécurité. Mais il faut aussi qu’elle puisse se déplacer et agir. C’est une période cruciale. »</p><p>« Tu as vraiment zappé sa sécurité si facilement ? »</p><p>« Sa navette était en libre-service. N’importe qui pouvait entrer à l’intérieur pour déposer une bombe. »</p><p>Heero n’avait même pas eu l’air surpris qu’il sache, répondant de but en blanc. Duo ne savait pas trop comment l’interpréter. Dans le doute, il décida de pousser.</p><p>« N’empêche… tu dis que tu n’es pas proche d’elle, mais tu lui as souhaité son anniversaire. Tiens, d’ailleurs, c’est quel jour ? »</p><p>« Le huit. »</p><p>Le lendemain du lancement de l’Opération Météore. Et de l’anniversaire de feu Heero Yuy. Drôle de coïncidence. Duo réfléchit quelques secondes avant de réaliser.</p><p>« Alors c’était pour ça, sa robe…. je m’étais demandé pourquoi elle était habillée comme ça quand on s’est rencontrés. Ça tranchait avec la base militaire… » Se dit-il. « Hey, Heero ! Tu sais que le huit avril c’est le jour de notre première rencontre ? Je n’ai eu ni carte, ni cadeau, même pas un sms. »</p><p>Heero lui jeta un drôle de regard.</p><p>« Ce jour-là, tu m'as tiré deux fois dessus. Je suis censé fêter ça ? »</p><p>« Tu as raison. » Il soupira, avant de se mettre à plaisanter, grandiloquent. « Miss Darlian s’est interposée pour toi, et elle a tenté de te soigner avec les moyens du bord. Je ne l’ai jamais remerciée… »</p><p>« Elle n’avait rien à faire là, surtout. Cesse donc de dire n’importe quoi. »</p><p>À vrai dire, c’était plus Heero qui aurait dû remercier Duo. Pas tant pour lui avoir tiré dessus que pour avoir permis qu’il n’exécute pas l’héritière du royaume de Sank. La jeune fille avait joué un rôle majeur dans cette guerre. Et Heero vivait mieux aujourd’hui en n’ayant pas le sang d’une personne comme elle sur les mains. Elle n’était l’ennemie de personne. Elle était la première artisane de la paix. Bien avant eux-mêmes, pilotes de Gundam.</p><p>Duo ne le prit pas mal, continuant à suivre le fil de ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur Heero. Dire qu’il le considérait comme cinglé à l’époque… On ne peut pas dire qu’ils avaient une relation amicale dès leur rencontre, entre la façon dont ils se parlaient et le manque de confiance manifeste. Mais vu ce qu’il savait maintenant du contexte de cette période et de sa vie, Duo comprenait bien mieux certaines de ses réactions et de ses pétages de câble d’alors.</p><p>Heero lui jeta un nouveau coup d’œil, sentant le regard de Duo s’attarder sur lui.</p><p>« C’est nouveau ta veste ? Ça te va bien. »</p><p>« Hn. »</p><p>Bon sang, cette conversation ne menait nulle part.</p><p>Heero n’allait pas lui dire qu’il l’avait achetée au port spatial d’arrivée après avoir croisé Relena. </p><p>Puis c’était hyper bizarre comme remarque. Encore heureux qu’il avait parlé de la veste et pas du jean bleu ciel qu’il portait actuellement… Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont il l’avait regardé quand il avait enfilé cette ancienne combinaison d’entraînement.</p><p>« Hum… au fait…. » Tenta de commencer Duo.</p><p>Heero lui jeta un regard interrogateur.</p><p>« J’ai vu Sally, hier. »</p><p>« Et ? » Encouragea le brun bien qu’il sente qu’il n’allait sans doute pas aimer ce qu’il allait entendre.</p><p>« Elle m’a conseillé de faire certains examens médicaux. Pas à moi en particulier, hein, à Hilde et aux autres pilotes aussi. Du coup, j’ai pensé que ce serait bien que tu saches. »</p><p>Heero soupira imperceptiblement.</p><p>« De quoi il s’agit ? »</p><p>« Bilan sanguin complet. »</p><p>« Un examen de routine, donc. » Résuma Heero qui avait du mal à comprendre la tension qui émanait de Duo.</p><p>« Ouais, en gros. » Duo se coupa un instant avant de reprendre. « Heero, bilan complet, ça veut dire faire un bilan sérologique. Pour les trucs sexuellement transmissibles. » Compléta-t-il finalement en voyant que le brun n’avait toujours pas tilté.</p><p>Cette fois le jeune homme marqua le coup, comprenant pourquoi Duo mettait ce point en évidence.</p><p>« J’ai fait une copie de l’ordonnance de Sally, que tu saches quoi demander. »</p><p>Duo sortit un papier plié proprement en quatre de la poche de son pantalon et, voyant qu’Heero ne cherchait pas à s’en saisir, le déposa à côté du panneau de commande.</p><p>La gêne était perceptible. Duo, ne sachant pas comment relancer la discussion, était sur le point de s’éloigner quand Heero reprit la parole.</p><p>« Tu as pu lui parler ? »</p><p>« Lui parler ? À Sally ? De quoi ? »</p><p>« Tu avais dit que tu l'appellerais. »</p><p>« Ah, ça. » Duo détourna le regard, un peu gêné.</p><p>Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Heero relève. Encore moins qu’il l’interroge dessus. Pour le coup, il n’avait pas appelé et n’avait pas discuté de ça en direct non plus. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait montré l’exemple. Du coup, il n’avait pas envie de revenir sur le sujet.</p><p>« Tu ne l’as pas fait. »</p><p>Bon. Il venait de se faire griller.</p><p>« Nan. » Admit-il. « Je voulais pas appeler depuis ta planque. Et comme on a pas mal discuté les jours qui ont suivi… j’en n’avais plus besoin. »</p><p>« Tu n’as jamais parlé de toi, le mois dernier. » Pointa Heero d’un ton neutre.</p><p>Duo haussa les épaules.</p><p>« On a parlé de choses qui m’ont fait réfléchir. »</p><p>C’était vrai. Heero l’avait constaté. Seulement, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre ça et la réaction de Duo une fois qu’il avait fini par craquer et raconter ce qu’il s’était passé peu avant l’Opération Météore. Duo semblait avoir eu du mal à encaisser leur discussion. Et comme ce qu’Heero avait raconté ne faisait référence qu’à des évènements antérieurs à leur rencontre, Duo ne pouvait pas s’en sentir responsable comme il avait culpabilisé pour ce qui était arrivé en novembre.</p><p>Durant la guerre, dès qu’Heero s’en était aperçu – dès qu’il avait vu le trouble de Duo quand il l’avait soigné le soir après l’appel du professeur G – il avait remis de la distance, se prenant en charge seul, pour que Duo ne soit pas davantage affecté. Pour que le second pilote puisse arrêter d’y penser en n’ayant plus les marques sous les yeux. Qu’il ne se sente pas obligé de s’excuser plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait. S’excuser de quoi ? Ça n’avait juste aucun sens pour Heero quand Duo s’était déjà tant démené pour lui, pour qu’il ait les meilleures conditions de repos et de soins possibles au vu de la situation et des contraintes liées à leur remontée dans l’espace.</p><p>« Tu semblais… ébranlé. Par ce que je t’ai raconté. »</p><p>Duo prit appui sur son autre jambe, croisant les bras sur son buste.</p><p>« ...ça m’a rappelé des choses indirectes. »</p><p>Heero fronçant les sourcils, Duo décroisa les bras et fit un signe évasif de la main avant d’ajouter :</p><p>« Aucun rapport avec ce que tu as vécu toi, te prends pas la tête. »</p><p>« …Tu voudras en parler ? »</p><p>« Si tu veux. Mais pas là. On a du taff à terminer. »</p><p>C’était… singulier, que Duo refuse de parler de quelque chose.</p><p>Pour la première fois, Heero avait la sensation d’avoir buté sur une limite, quelque chose de privé. Il se rendait compte que Duo était toujours là pour l’écouter, pour l’inciter à parler de lui, des difficultés qu’il était susceptible d’avoir, mais jusqu’à présent, la réciproque n’avait pas été vraie.</p><p>Heero resta songeur. Duo ne lui avait pas opposé une fin de non-recevoir. Et il lui avait parlé de sa dispute avec Hilde Schbeiker, tout à l’heure. Peut-être qu’il commençait à se reposer sur lui, à montrer une confiance à titre personnel et pas seulement en ses capacités de pilote.</p><p>Ce n’était pas quelque chose dont Heero se serait senti capable à la base. Peut-être n’était-ce d’ailleurs pas le cas. Mais… il avait une occasion de peut-être rendre la pareille à l’ex-02. Ce serait bien, s’il pouvait être à la hauteur.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Le soir venu, Duo marmottait dans sa barbe, réfléchissant à sa dispute avec Hilde. Avec le recul, il réalisait qu’il n’avait vraiment pas été sympa dans son attitude, en plus de ses paroles. Il avait ses raisons, bien sûr, mais il devrait s’excuser.</p><p>Et à côté de ça, il avait Heero qui souhaitait son anniversaire à Relena Darlian. Lui ne savait même pas quand Hilde fêtait son anniversaire. Il croyait se souvenir qu’elle était d’AC180, mais c’était hyper vague. En même temps, il lui était difficile de réfléchir en termes d’anniversaire, lui-même ne connaissant pas sa date de naissance. Oh, il en avait une, maintenant. Le 31 décembre AC179. La date qu’on donnait à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas leur date de naissance officielle mais seraient réputés avoir seize ans en AC196.</p><p>Heero devait l’avoir entendu marmonner parce qu’il l'interrompit.</p><p>« Ne me prends pas en modèle. »</p><p>« Hm ? Vis à vis de Relena ? »</p><p>Heero acquiesça.</p><p>« Je lui devais. Je ne m’étais pas bien comporté avec elle l’an passé. »</p><p>« Tu parles du fait que tu aies tenté de la tuer ? »</p><p>Heero nia de la tête, détournant le regard. Il n’avait pas envie de raconter l’histoire de la carte déchirée. Peu importe toutes les excuses qu’il avait eues alors, il n’était pas fier de son comportement. Il ne l’avait jamais été. Il n’était même pas question de se comporter ou non en gentleman, mais de simplement se comporter en être humain, avec un minimum de tact.</p><p>« Hey. »</p><p>Duo le sortit de ses pensées, sa main se posant sur la sienne. Il l’ôta aussitôt qu’il eut récupéré l’attention d’Heero. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le sortait de pensées désagréables, et Heero s’en sentait reconnaissant.</p><p>« Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé. » Commença Duo. « Mais on était en guerre à l’époque. Et le lancement était super stressant pour tout le monde. »</p><p>Stressant pour <em> toi </em>, aurait-il voulu dire. Heero lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Relena. Duo savait qu’il s’était fait repérer et que ça avait mal tourné. Et il savait que les semaines avant le lancement avaient été violentes pour le jeune homme. Tous avaient eu leur lot de tension, puisque chacun des cinq Gundams avait fait l’objet d’un détournement en parallèle afin d’éviter un génocide, mais il n’avait pas la sensation que ça ait été à ce point-là pour lui-même.</p><p>« Tu as la sensation qu’elle t’en veut ? »</p><p>Lui ne pensait pas que ça puisse être le cas. Du peu qu’il la connaissait, elle semblait avoir foncièrement bon fond et ne pas être rancunière. Il suffisait de voir la relation relativement cordiale entre Lady Une et la jeune fille pour s’en rendre compte. La première avait tout de même assassiné le père adoptif de la seconde. Heero ne pouvait pas avoir fait pire, ou plus définitif.</p><p>De façon inattendue, la remarque fit naître un petit sourire fugace sur le visage d’Heero. Le souvenir de sa propre carte déchirée quelques jours plus tôt lui revenant.</p><p>« Je ne pense pas. » Finit-il par répondre.</p><p>« Si elle ne t’en veut pas, pas besoin de t’en vouloir toi. »</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules. Lui-même n’était pas le sujet de discussion à la base. Il avait juste souligné qu’il n’était pas un modèle quand cela avait trait aux relations humaines.</p><p>Duo ne relança pas ce sujet particulier, voyant que son vis-à-vis n’était plus pris dans des pensées désagréables.</p><p>« Je suis toujours pas d’accord pour que Hilde se réengage, tu sais. » Indiqua-t-il. « Y a autre chose à faire dans la vie que de prendre les armes. Que ce soit pour faire la guerre ou défendre la paix. Mais, ouais, tu m’as rappelé qu’elle avait le même âge que nous, et elle a le droit de faire ce qu’elle veut… Au moins, tu m’as fait comprendre qu’il faudrait que je m’excuse. »</p><p>« Et pourtant c’est toi qui dis à propos de Relena que je ne connais rien aux filles… » Souligna Heero, légèrement narquois.</p><p>« Oh, ça va… n’en rajoute pas… Moi aussi je peux être stupide. »</p><p>Duo venait de dire à demi-mot que lui aussi était stupide, mais il n’en prit pas ombrage. C’était certainement exact, au demeurant, et surtout, ce n’était pas accusateur ni dans le jugement. Sans doute juste une référence à ce qu’Heero lui avait dit juste avant.</p><p>« Tu sais quoi, t’as qu’à passer sur L2, quand tu auras un créneau. Puis comme ça tu croiseras Hilde. Comme je t’ai soulé avec elle, ça te permettra de mettre un visage. »</p><p>« Je sais à quoi elle ressemble, on l’a croisée sur le Peacemillion. »</p><p>« Croisée sur un brancard, c’est pas ce que j’appelle “mettre un visage” ! »</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Les jours suivants avaient été plus calmes. Ils façonnaient à présent les pièces pour la version customisée du Deathscythe Hell. Les pièces, plus imposantes, demandèrent davantage de travail, mais leur nombre plus restreint leur permit d’avancer en moins de jours que prévus.</p><p>Commencer à voir le bout de ce travail poussa Heero à revoir la partie financière. Il n’avait pas lui-même abordé le sujet jusqu’à présent, mais il était étonné que Duo ne lui ait rien demandé. Il était pourtant convenu que les Sweepers servent d’intermédiaires, pas qu’il obtienne toute cette aide à titre gracieux. D’ailleurs, cette dernière solution serait plus gênante qu’autre chose.</p><p>Il fut rapidement soulagé par la réaction de Duo, quand il aborda le sujet, ce dernier acquiesçant immédiatement et lui indiquant qu’Howard lui avait donné le décompte précis. Au moins, il savait à quoi serait dédiée leur soirée.</p><p>Aussitôt après diner, Duo avait sorti un devis papier qu’il entreprit de lui présenter et lui expliquer, pointant tour à tour les différentes lignes et chiffres.</p><p>« On t’a négocié ça ce prix-là. » Indiqua Duo en désignant les tarifs des différents métaux permettant de constituer l’alliage du Gundanium. « On a triché là-dessus pour avoir moins de taxes, ça tu fais pas gaffe à ce qui est écrit, c’était pour pas attirer l’attention des autorités. Ça, ce sont les frais de port spatial et le carburant. Les pièces à refondre, c’est cadeau. »</p><p>« Et pour le vol ? »</p><p>« Je t’ai dit que je te faisais ça gratos. »</p><p>« Combien tu te fais par vol avec les Sweepers ? » Répéta Heero.</p><p>« Sans la part d’Howard et les taxes, trois cents par vol et quarante de l’heure. »</p><p>« Ça te fait neuf cent quarante crédits pour une descente sur Terre. »</p><p>« Mille vingt, en fait, je suis payé deux heures avant. »</p><p>« Je te paierai. »</p><p>« T’ennuie pas, je suis pas remonté à vide, j’ai été payé. J’ai pas besoin. C’est ma contribution, ok ? »</p><p>Heero le fixa une dizaine de secondes, comme pour jauger ces dernières paroles. Duo soutenant son regard, il acquiesça. Il n’était pas non plus pressé de dépenser une telle somme d’argent, ses moyens d’en gagner se limitant aux arrangements financiers organisés en amont par Dr. J.</p><p>Quoique… il pourrait détourner de l’argent, s’il en avait vraiment besoin. Mais avec la fin de la guerre, il réalisait maintenant qu’il n’avait plus envie d’effectuer ce genre d’acte illégal. Pas autant pour des raisons morales que pour éviter d’attirer l’attention sur sa personne.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Deux jours plus tard, ils en avaient enfin terminé avec la partie devant indispensablement se dérouler dans l’espace.</p><p>Duo avait encore moins envie de descendre que la dernière fois. Et parce qu’il n’appréciait pas les lieux, et parce qu’il n’avait pas envie d’y redescendre seul une seconde fois. En plus, il ne savait pas quand il reverrait Heero. Ni où. Surtout que l’ex-01 n’avait rien mentionné de ses plans ou de son organisation. Peut-être retournerait-il vérifier la sécurité de Relena Darlian.</p><p>Duo avait un ressenti mitigé concernant cette hypothèse, chiffonné sans trop savoir pourquoi. Si c’était ce que voulait Heero, bien sûr qu’il le respecterait et le soutiendrait. La leçon à retenir de son altercation avec Hilde était aussi qu’on ne pouvait pas forcer les autres, que chacun avait droit à son indépendance.</p><p>C’était également compliqué qu’il soit à nouveau demandeur – au risque de paraître lourd.</p><p>« Tu es pressé de rentrer sur L2 ? »</p><p>La question fit sursauter Duo, toujours pris dans ses pensées.</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>« Nan. J’ai rien de spécial de prévu là-bas, j’avais compté deux semaines, histoire d’être large, si on avait eu des problèmes. »</p><p>« Alors tu peux rester quelques jours sur Terre. »</p><p>La phrase sonnait plus comme une déclaration que comme une requête. Pas que ça dérange Duo qu’Heero adopte ce ton avec lui à cette occasion précise. C’était sa façon de parler en mission. Et ici, eh bien, ils étaient en mission, en quelque sorte.</p><p>« Ça dépend pour faire quoi. » Dit-il d’un ton à moitié blagueur.</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Voir l’avancée du Deathscythe Hell. » Indiqua-t-il comme si c’était une évidence. « Et j’apprécierai que tu vérifies la sécurité des locaux. »</p><p>Duo haussa les sourcils, choisissant de botter en touche.</p><p>« Et toi tu seras où ? »</p><p>« Je redescends aussi. » Rétorqua Heero, comme si c’était une évidence.</p><p>« Dans ma navette ? »</p><p>Heero le fixa, l’air de demander à Duo s’il voyait une navette autre que la sienne dans les environs.</p><p>Duo fit la moue.</p><p>« Ben quoi ? T’as pas voulu redescendre la dernière fois. Tu aurais pu vouloir rester ici, ou aller ailleurs. »</p><p>Duo vit apparaître un début de sourire en coin sur le visage d’Heero.</p><p>« Si je te demande de tenter d’outrepasser le système de sécurité, il vaut mieux que je sois présent pour dire au personnel de te laisser faire. »</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Heero n’était pas spécialement soulagé ou heureux d’être rentré sur Terre. À vrai dire, il n’avait pas eu plus envie de retourner sur le continent que de monter dans les Colonies plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Peut-être que c’était le changement qui lui déplaisait, au fond. C’était risible. Il avait passé toute sa vie à bouger régulièrement, ne passant pas plus de quelques semaines au même endroit sans au moins avoir à sortir en mission.</p><p>Au moins, il avait effectué le retour avec Duo, ce qui lui avait épargné le prix d’un ticket Terre-Colonie et surtout d'emprunter une navette civile.</p><p>À sa surprise, Stones l'interpella dès qu’il le vit dans le hangar.</p><p>« Ah, 01 ! »</p><p>Il réagissait toujours aussi rapidement à son ancien nom de code, songea Heero tandis que son regard se posait sur l’homme. Celui-ci reprit :</p><p>« Pardon, Heero, tu as reçu un message codé avant-hier sur le Wing Zero. Je me suis dit que ça devait être important. »</p><p>La présomption n’était pas mauvaise. Depuis la première venue de Duo, Heero ne recevait plus rien sur le canal. D’ailleurs ce fait avait dû indiquer clairement à l’ingénieur que c’était avec lui qu’Heero était en contact tout janvier.</p><p>Pas que ça ait de l’importance.</p><p>Heero acquiesça et se rendit à son Gundam pour voir de quoi il s’agissait, espérant intérieurement qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une urgence. En théorie, ça ne devrait pas. Il surveillait le climat géopolitique de suffisamment près pour n’avoir pas d’inquiétude très spécifique. Et ayant encore surveillé certains points de tension lors du vol en navette, il aurait été informé de quelque chose survenu deux jours auparavant.</p><p>Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le code affiché à l’écran. Le message avait été envoyé du HeavyArms, et le cryptage correspondait à ce qu’avait utilisé plusieurs fois Trowa pendant la guerre. Il lança le décodage et se détendit visiblement en voyant le contenu s’afficher.</p><p>Trowa avait a priori suivi l’exemple Maxwellien. Il indiquait que le HeavyArms resterait chez Quatre Winner et laissait un numéro de téléphone où le joindre.</p><p>Il sortit son propre appareil afin de prendre note du numéro. Il faudrait qu’il répercute l’information à Duo. Il releva la tête d’un coup, réalisant. Ni lui ni Duo n’avaient indiqué qu’il ferait suivre les messages du canal, et Duo avait laissé des coordonnées pour être joint. Alors ou Duo était déjà informé, ou bien Trowa lui avait écrit à lui spécifiquement.</p><p>L’idée le fit s’arrêter dans son geste de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche. Le reprenant en main, il saisit le numéro et envoya un <em> “Bien reçu” </em> , signant d’un <em> “1” </em>. Il n’aimait pas signer, évitait de le faire quand cela lui était possible, ne se reconnaissant pas plus dans son nom de code du temps de la guerre que dans le “01” qu’il avait entendu plusieurs années durant. Néanmoins, là, il était nécessaire qu’il s’identifie.</p><p>Heero réalisait qu’il avait réagi rapidement à la main tendue. Il savait que c’était lié au fait qu’il soit resté en contact avec Duo. Lié au fait qu’il ait appris ces dernières semaines à échanger régulièrement avec quelqu’un sans que ce ne soit une corvée ou une relation hiérarchique avec des comptes à rendre et des rapports à envoyer. </p><p>Juste communiquer. </p><p>En l'occurrence, ç’avait été nécessaire au vu du travail qu’ils avaient abattu ensemble. </p><p>Si Heero n’avait pas vécu cette situation ces dernières semaines, il ne savait même pas s’il aurait répondu, adressant un signe de vie au bout d’une lune, ou si le temps aurait juste passé sans qu’il ne le fasse.</p><p>Après, c’était de Trowa dont il s’agissait.</p><p>C’était facile de s’entendre avec Trowa.</p><p>Plus facile, par exemple, que de s’entendre avec Duo. Duo le sortait de sa zone de confort. Et surtout, il s’était toujours mieux entendu avec Trowa, avec qui il avait passé pas mal de temps, qu’avec Quatre. Il se demandait quelquefois quel type de relation ces deux-là pouvaient avoir, ne les ayant jamais vraiment vus interagir ensemble. Visiblement, 03 avait un très bon contact avec 04. Grand bien lui fasse. Ce n’était pas comme si cela avait de l’importance pour lui. Quant à Wufei, on pouvait dire qu’il ne le connaissait tout simplement pas, les plus longues périodes où il l’avait cotoyé se réduisant aux heures qu’il passait en cellule lors de leur rétention sur la Base Lunaire et les quelques jours avant la dernière bataille.</p><p>Il était remonté depuis quelques minutes dans les étages que son téléphone vibrait en recevant un nouveau message.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Ça va ? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Ça va. Toi ? </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> Pareil. Sympa d’avoir de tes nouvelles. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Numéro américain, c’est là que tu es ? </em></p>
  <p><em> Simple hasard. J’enchaine les planques. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Et toi ? </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> Au cirque, avec Catherine. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Voilà qui expliquait le stockage de son Gundam chez Winner. La rousse avait dû mettre un veto absolu à la présence du Gundam.</p><p>Et de toute façon, sa présence au sein du cirque n’aurait pas du tout été sécuritaire.</p><p>Il réfléchit un court instant puis écrivit :</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Duo m’a dit qu’il voyait Sally tous les mois </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> et qu’elle avait demandé aux pilotes </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> de faire des examens. Tu es au courant ? </em></p>
  <p><em> Elle m’a demandé la même chose il y a une semaine. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Je ne suis pas certain de les faire. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Elle sait que je suis au cirque. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Elle ne reviendra plus régulièrement. </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> Envie d’avoir la paix en temps de paix ? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Comme tu dis. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Catherine Bloom se chargerait d’écarter les importuns comme elle l’avait toujours fait. Heero ignorait quel accueil lui serait fait si jamais il se présentait là-bas.</p><p>Pas qu’il en ait l’intention.</p><p>Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était là une confirmation des paroles de Duo. Heero ne le soupçonnait pas d’avoir menti, mais il appréciait d’avoir l’avis de Trowa, dont la vision sur les choses lui rappelait davantage la sienne.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, sa mission accomplie, Duo était reparti pour les colonies. Comme à chaque fois qu’il enchaînait autant d’heures de pilotage, il se sentait fourbu en rentrant chez lui. Il avait la sensation de ne pas y avoir été depuis quasi deux mois. C’était la vérité, au demeurant. Il aurait deux jours de repos, comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait autant d’heures, puis il repartirait sur des missions courtes. Ça lui avait un peu manqué, maintenant qu’il y pensait.</p><p>L’heure de son arrivée étant compatible avec les horaires de travail d’Hilde, il s’attendait à la rencontrer dès son retour. Ça ne manqua pas.</p><p>« Salut. » Dit-il en rentrant, forçant un sourire sur son visage et entreprenant de se déchausser.</p><p>Ils s’étaient accrochés la dernière fois, mais Hilde semblait pourtant heureuse et soulagée de le voir, même si un peu sur la réserve.</p><p>« Salut. » Lui répondit-elle, sans s’avancer davantage, un bras croisé devant son ventre. « Tu as été occupé longtemps. »</p><p>Il acquiesça à la remarque. S’il avait respecté le délai maximal qu’il lui avait annoncé, c’était clairement une nouvelle longue période d’absence. Trop longue pour que ce soit uniquement lié à des missions de pilotage.</p><p> « J'étais allé voir un pilote. » Expliqua Duo en finissant de déposer ses affaires à l’intérieur.</p><p>« Quatre ? »</p><p>« Non, Heero. »</p><p>« Tu n'es pas déjà passé le voir ? » S’enquit Hilde, le prénom lui disant quelque chose même si elle n’avait jamais vraiment entendu de choses sur le jeune homme en question, contrairement à Quatre qu’elle avait été amenée à croiser à l’infirmerie de MO-II.</p><p>« Si, le mois dernier. »</p><p>Et en février, mais ça il n'avait pas envie de le préciser, la brune n’ayant jamais été au courant de cette rencontre-là qui relevait de la mise en sûreté de son Gundam.</p><p>Duo détourna rapidement le regard avant de prendre sur lui et de regarder Hilde en face.</p><p>« Pardon. Pour mon attitude, vis-à-vis de ta candidature Preventer. C’était nul. Tu es une super pilote et un bon soldat. Tu as plus ta place là-bas qu’à faire la potiche dans un magasin quelconque. »</p><p>Surprise, puis affichant un grand sourire, elle finit par lui sauter au cou.</p><p>« Merci ! Je suis tellement contente que tu le prennes comme ça... Je n’avais pas envie de perdre ton amitié. »</p><p>Duo rit d’une façon légèrement crispée.</p><p>« J’en ai discuté avec Heero. À vrai dire, je voulais qu’il prenne mon parti, mais il a pris le tien et m’a fait comprendre que ma réaction était ridicule. »</p><p>« Eh bien, il a une bonne influence sur toi. Tu devrais le voir plus souvent. » Ajouta Hilde, taquine. « Tu penses qu’il passera à la maison, un jour ? »</p><p>« Aucune idée. Je lui ai proposé. »</p><p>C’était vrai. Duo avait proposé ça spontanément, sans calcul. Et il espérait vraiment qu’une telle chose se produirait. Un jour. Bientôt.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>De nombreuses semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière fois où Heero s’était retrouvé seul sur Terre pour la dernière fois. Le temps avait filé plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru.</p><p>De ce point de vue, se remettre en mouvement avait été un choix judicieux. Il avait repris la main, quitté sa posture d’attente, s’était décentré de lui-même.</p><p>Il n’empêche que revoir Duo dans un meilleur contexte le poussait à s’interroger sur l’attitude du jeune homme. Est-ce qu’il le touchait tant que ça, avant ? Il avait aussi l’impression qu’il le regardait davantage. Outre les questions relatives à son vécu et leur passé commun, il devait reconnaître que leur relation avait évolué, passant d’une relation liée au travail à quelque chose de plus personnel. Peut-être que c’était ça, l’amitié. Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’entretenir réellement une relation égalitaire avec quelqu’un de son âge, ayant essentiellement été entouré d’adultes.</p><p>Ils s’étaient beaucoup vus, ces dernières semaines. Si ce n’était pas du tout prévu à la base et que jamais il ne se serait imaginé un tel suivi dans la relation, il devait reconnaître qu’il appréciait de le croiser. Et il savait que c’était aussi Duo qui avait créé ces occasions. Il se demandait parfois si ça ne l’ennuyait pas de sans cesse se déranger pour le voir. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais c’était aussi parce qu’il n’était pas gêné dans ses activités. Au contraire, avec ces livraisons, Duo lui avait plutôt rendu service. Mais Duo était quelqu’un de très sociable, comparé à lui-même. N’avait-il pas envie de voir d’autres gens ? D’avoir d’autres occupations ?</p><p>Et puis, s’il avait cessé d’y penser un temps, Duo lui avait quand même balancé qu’il l’aimait, durant la guerre. À l’époque, il n’avait pas apporté d’explication qui aurait clairement laissé la porte ouverte à une interprétation romantique. Encore moins sexuelle. Heero ne s’était plus posé de questions, acceptant l’explication donnée sur le moment et mettant cet étalage d’attachement sur le compte de la nature ouverte du pilote. Par la suite, le stress lié à sa convocation, puis l'enchaînement des préparations de missions, des missions elles-mêmes, et la fin de la guerre lui avaient totalement sorti cette information de l’esprit.</p><p>Là, avec le recul, il se demandait si Duo avait été totalement sincère. Car s’il ne mentait jamais directement, il restait doué pour les omissions et il s’était aperçu qu’il ne disait pas toujours le fond de sa pensée. Et cela lui faisait un drôle d’effet de penser que, peut-être, Duo était amoureux de lui, alors qu’ils étaient deux garçons. Peut-être même qu’il l’intéressait, physiquement. Si c’était bien le cas, il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait gérer ça, avec l’expérience qu’il avait de ce genre de choses. C’était d’ailleurs peut-être à cause de ça que Duo n’en avait pas plus dit, s’il supposait bien.</p><p>La question était là, il supposait. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait pas été attentif en temps réel. Duo l’ayant invité à passer chez lui, il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de répondre favorablement dès qu’il aurait terminé de faire ce qu’il fallait pour les Gundams et qu’il aurait réglé un minimum ses affaires. Ensuite, selon, il aviserait pour voir ce qu’il voulait et comment réagir, car, à l’heure actuelle, ce qu’il avait lui convenait tout à fait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>